One Autumn Night: KanameXZero (One Shot)
by Ace.Of.Black.Hearts.Artemis
Summary: It all starts with one unusual encounter...


The night was crisp and clean. A pair of footsteps crunched on the autumn leaves.

Zero was on patrol...again.

He rubbed his eyes, obviously tired, but Sayori Wakaba was out sick, so he had to fill in.

He looked into the Night Class classroom, where Yuki was now sitting, listening to the teacher. His hands immediately balled into fists.

"Why are you daydreaming, Mr. Disciplinary Committee?" a very familiar voice asked from behind.

Zero immediately whipped around, his Bloody Rose pointing directly at Kaname's chest.

Zero growled, "Why aren't you in class, _Kaname_?"

Kaname took a step closer to the hunter. "Because I don't want to,_ Zero_."

He took another step. Zero locked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

Zero warned, "If you take one more step, I'll kill you."

Kaname chuckled quietly. "Oh, would you?"

He raised his foot tauntingly. "Do you have the nerve, Zero?"

Zero widened his eyes. In his heart, he knew he couldn't hurt Yuki's feelings, so he lowered the gun to his side.

Kaname smiled. "Good boy."

The silver-haired boy looked away. "Get to class, Kaname. Vampires aren't welcome in my sight."

The brunette was so close, he raised his hand and trailed it under Zero's nose. "I have a reason to be here, Zero."

Zero ground his teeth and pushed his hand away. "Don't try and be generous, Kaname. I'm on patrol."

His body wouldn't listen to him. He felt his fangs pressing against his his closed mouth.

Kaname smirked and bit his wrist. The tempting crimson blood dripped onto Zero's cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. "You haven't fed recently, have you, Zero?"

Zero's tongue licked up the drops of blood and he shook his head slowly.

Kaname smiled and pulled him into his embrace. "Drink. Please."

Zero heard the plea in his tone, and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

To urge him faster, Kaname leaned down and bit Zero's neck, drinking his warm blood.

The shorter teenager couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and planted his fangs into the soft skin of Kaname's neck.

Kaname has never tasted such an exquisite flavor. Zero's blood tasted bitter sweet, like dark chocolate, and yet...there was a... He couldn't even describe it...

There was a taste of ashes, like someone burned his heart into pieces.

And yet, there was a delicate scent...like flowers...like lilacs and roses...

Zero let out a small whimper, which brought Kaname to the present.

He released his neck as Zero did the same.

For some odd reason, Zero didn't like it when they broke contact.

He looked up at the older vampire in the eye.

Kaname licked off the blood on his lips. "That was..."

Zero finished off the sentence. "...interesting..."

The brunette looked at Zero with kind eyes before bending down slightly and licking Zero's neck clean of blood.

Zero frowned before doing the same to Kaname, his fingers hesitantly burying into his soft brown hair.

Kaname did something out of the ordinary.

He kissed Zero's neck tenderly. The poor teenager froze in shock before pulling the gun level to Kaname's chest.

Zero gritted his teeth. "That was way too much, Kaname."

Kaname murmured, "I'm sorry."

Zero was confused. Kaname never apologized to anyone but Yuki. Why was he saying sorry to him?

The hand holding the gun began to tremble slightly.

Zero growled, "Don't try and toy with my feelings, vampire!"

Kaname turned his head. "But I'm not playing with your heartstrings, Zero."

The silver-haired boy suddenly dropped the gun and leaned against a cherry blossom tree, feelings swirling inside his mind.

_Why was Kaname so willing to give blood to me? Does he care if I turn into a Level E? Does he care if I die? But...do I care about him, too?_

Zero struggled to keep on his feet. "Kaname...I got one question."

"What's that, Zero?"

"Do...Do you care...about me?"

"Zero..."

Zero's heart pounded. The way Kaname said his name made everything make sense.

Kaname didn't just care for him.

He was in love with him.

_But what about me? Do I love him, too?_

Zero, just to make sure, inquired, "Kaname...do you...love me?"

Kaname looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Zero was almost cornered. "I...I was just asking."

The brunette sighed, his breath coming out as a breath of white smoke. "You can rephrase it into anything. You can say I love you, I desire you, I want you, etc."

Zero, after that sentence, knew what he felt.

He crossed the distance between Kaname and him. "I guess this was how it was supposed to unfold: forbidden love."

Kaname leaned down until they were nose-to-nose. "You're not just a hunter. You're a vampire, too, Zero."

Zero closed the distance between their lips, his fingers tangling themselves in Kaname's hair.

* * *

Zero didn't know how he got into Kaname's dorm, but he didn't care.

Kaname was on top of him, pushing him into the bed.

Zero broke the kiss and gasped for breath. However, Kaname's lips never left his skin as he nipped his way down from Zero's neck to his collarbone.

Kaname undid Zero's tie and shrugged him out of his jacket and vest. Those went on the floor.

Their lips met in a frenzied dance, their tongues battling for dominance.

Zero moaned as Kaname gently bit his lower lip. "Kaname..."

The brunette smiled slightly as he heard the lust leaking from the voice of the boy underneath him.

Zero trailed his tongue over Kaname's upper lip, unbuttoning his own shirt.

Kaname ran a finger along Zero's pectorals, then his abdomens, making his nail scrape along the rock hard eight pack.

Zero's back arched as he gasped, "What...What the hell are you doing to me?"

Kaname smirked at the sweating Zero. "I'll show you what I'm capable of soon, Zero... You'll just have to wait."

Zero, at that moment, realized that he was half-naked when Kaname was still fully dressed. He reached up, tugged the tie off, unbuttoned the jacket, vest, and shirt, letting them drop onto the floor right next to his own.

The sight of Kaname's chest made Zero shiver in anticipation. He stroked Kaname's soft pink nipple with his knuckle before taking into his mouth.

Kaname began to spasm as Zero's tongue circled that delicate piece of skin. He gasped, "Zero...That feels so good..."

Zero pinched the other nipple.

Kaname couldn't stand for it anymore and crushed his lips against Zero's. They both moaned at the same time.

The brunette chained Zero's hands over his head.

Zero protested. "But, Kaname...I want to touch you..."

Kaname smiled. "The torturer must be tortured, too, Zero."

His deep crimson eyes turned bright red as he bit into both of Zero's wrists and let the blood trickle all over his front torso. He leaned down to lick the liquid that kept him alive from Zero's chest, being careful to lick his nipples as well, and his abs.

Zero groaned quietly. "Kaname..."

Kaname chuckled against Zero's flushed skin. "Just a little longer, love."

The silver-haired teenager opened his eyes. "Please don't call me that, Kaname."

Kaname bit his nipple again.

Zero panted, "Okay...fine...Can you let me go now?"

The brunette licked up the last traces of blood before slithering up to Zero's lips and kissing him.

Zero struggled against the metal bonds uselessly, his lips preoccupied. Slowly, he stopped fighting.

Kaname, just like he promised, released him from the chains.

Zero, like the bad boy he was, pushed Kaname into the mattress and straddled his waist. He unbuttoned Kaname's pants and slid them off, throwing it on the floor.

Kaname smirked. "Isn't it a bit rude to take off your host's clothes?"

Zero licked his neck and seductively murmured, "I never followed rules, Kaname..."

Kaname frowned playfully. "I was about to say I'd let you play with my body if you were a good boy, but I guess I'll take that back..."

* * *

Zero gasped at the sharpness. "Kana...me..."

Kaname licked his ear. It's alright, Zero..."

There were tears rolling down Zero's cheeks as they moved together.

Then, the pleasure unfolded.

Kaname dried his tears and kissed him tenderly. Zero opened his eyes and pulled Kaname closer.

"Arigatou, Kaname..."

* * *

They laid together afterward, looking into each other's eyes.

Kaname pointed at the bedpost. "Look, Zero."

Zero turned his head.

There were lilacs and roses entwining the whole entire bed frame with vines.

Zero looked back at Kaname. "I guess it really is meant to be."

Kaname chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You can come visit everyday if you like, once you finished classes."

Zero's amethyst eyes twinkled with mischief. "Who said I'll be going to classes?"

The brunette laughed. "You can climb through the window then. It'll be open."

Zero got up from the bed.

Kaname licked his lips.

In the full moon, Zero looked absolutely...delicious.

* * *

Sayori blew the whistle. "ALL DAY CLASS MEMBERS, BEHIND THE GATES!"

The fan girls yelled at Wakaba. "I HAVE TO SEE IDOL! KAIN-SENPAI! TAKUMA ICHIJOU! SENRI!"

Zero was watching from on a tree branch. He swung down, startling the Day Class.

He yelled, "HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU EVERYDAY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! BEHIND THE GATES!"

They did as he told them.

Sayori approached him. "Wow, Zero! How'd you do that?!"

Zero brushed off his hands. "I have a special talent for that."

The Night Class gates opened. The vampires passed.

Yuki danced her way to Zero. "Well, hello, Kiryuu. How's your thirst? Hehe."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine. The blood tablets are working. Apparently, I don't need to seduce vampires into letting me drink their blood."

Yuki huffed and flounced off. "Whatever."

Kaname walked over. "I'm sorry for Yuki's attitude. She's a little...off these days."

Zero wrinkled his nose in acted disgust. "She reeks of semen."

Kaname chuckled and whispered in his ear, "I know. She was having sex with Aidou."

Zero laughed behind his hand. "Really?"

Kaname nodded. "But why don't we hang out at my place for a private...chat?"

Zero, remembering what Kaname asked him to do earlier, slapped Kaname across the face. "Hell no!"

Telepathically, Zero sent Kaname 2 words.

_Hell yeah._

* * *

Finished.


End file.
